


Hold On

by Halighfataliter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halighfataliter/pseuds/Halighfataliter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfons is dying, Ed understands. You're not doing this alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

The sound was soft and muffled but Ed heard it anyway. A shard of light on the floor cut through the night. Ed sighed, a tired and sad little sound before slowly rolling out of bed. His mismatched steps echoed loudly in the room, Ed heard the splash of water against porcelain.  
  
When he eased the door open, Alfons smiled at him thinly from the mirror above the sink. Words turned to dust on Ed's lips, there was nothing to say, really. Three steps and he was at Alfons’s back, an arm coiled protectively around his waist. Alfons felt thin and frail against him, his rattled breath a painful sound but his grip on Ed’s arm was strong. Ed nodded and shut his eyes tight against the prickling of tears.  
  
Alfons smelled of soap and sweat and that overpowering sweet scent that Ed had come to associate with sickness. This was not a smell he could associate with Al, green-grass and chocolate biscuits smelling Al and then the metallic tang of the armour and for that fact alone, Ed was grateful. It helped him tighten his grip around Alfons, it helped him press a soft kiss on the feather-like hair behind his ear. Alfons trembled in his arms.  
  
Later, he would lead the sick man back to bed, slow steps and gentle words. Later, he would tuck him close to his chest and kiss his fear and shame away. He would taste copper on his lips but he wouldn’t mind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Romance".


End file.
